Secrets are kept for a reason
by HersheyNightsKiss
Summary: Hiccup has a secret, and secrets are kept for a reason, Right? So what happens when this secret gets out? Read to find out! Full summary inside. No pairings, sorry hiccstrid lovers, but no, I'm not a fan for it thus it will not be a thing, but they will be very good friends! Rated teen for later cursing.
1. One-sided conversations

_**This is basically an AU where our beloved Hiccup is taken from Berk when he was 5 years old, by the legendary Night Fury, and returns nine years later and refuses to tell his story of how he came back. This is set a year after he returns and at the beginning of dragon training. **_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot**

_** No ones POV**_

No one knew his secret, and it _will _stay that way as long as he can keep it. He was a runt, not fit of being the chiefs son. When he returned he refused to tell _anyone _about how he got back from the clutches of the Night Fury, and ignored questions on "_Did it try to eat you?_" or "_Did you kill it?_" and just walked home with his Dad, flopped onto his bed, which luckly had been replaced with a bigger one so he could actually fit on it, and fell asleep even though the sun was still high in the sky.

**Timeskip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hiccups POV**

It's been officially a year since I had returned, and I had just made it inside my house, hoping that Dad had gone to bed and was asleep, but no such luck, he was sitting in a chair stoking the fireplace as if he had been waiting for me to come home. I tried to sneak up the stairs, but my sneak was terrible and a stair sqeaked when I stepped on it. I winced, and heard father speak softly,

"Why are you home late again?" _ah so he noticed? That's a first_ I thought bitterly.

"Why should I tell you? You never cared before now, so why care now?" I said with a hint of venom in my voice.

Hearing the venom in my voice, and knowing how stubborn I was with giving up information, he sighed defeatedly before stating the obvious,

"I need to tell you something, son" a bit of anger flashed in my eyes at the word son, but disappeared as quickly as it came.

"I've decided to give you your wish, and enrolled you into Dragon Training." He said with a small smile. My eyes widened. WHAT!? I asked that 10 years ago! How does he even remember that?!

"WHAT?! Dad I asked that ten years ago, I was innocent and wanted to prove my worth, but I've learned over the years, I CAN'T kill a dragon!" I said with wide eyes and frantic hand gestures.

"But you will!" He stated with happiness

"Okay, let me restate that, I WON'T KILL A DRAGON!" I screamed furiously.

"You'll need this," He said handing me an axe, which I held with ease. He seemed surprised I was still standing but he shook it off taking it as hard training.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!? I WON'T KILL A DRAGON!" I screeched! He had the nerve to hand me an axe he expected me to use to chop the head off of a dragons body like a cold blooded KILLER!?

"YOU ARE GOING TO DRAGON TRAINING AND THAT'S FINAL!" He bellowed. I stomped furiously up the stairs and slammed the door to my room shut with a load bang, cracking the wood with the force behind the slam. I flopped onto my bed and did something I never had done before. I started to train _in my room._ Usually I would go out into the woods and practice there, but it was the middle of the night and I had pent up anger and I didn't want to be killed by wolves, but in the state I was in, I would probably take them head on and _win_. I threw daggers at a target, a shield that I had on my wall, and when I was bored with that, I started shooting arrows at it. Most vikings when asked said it was a cowardly weapon, the bow and arrow, but I found it convenient. When your enemy was at a distance and had their back turned, you could shoot them in the back of the head and be done with it. After lots of training I decided to call it a day and to go to sleep. As I slipped into the darkness and warmth of sleep I thought one final thing, _**how will I keep my secret?**_

_**Yeah that was that... So like it? Hate it? Could use improvement? Please tell me in the reviews I will even except flames! Here is a Hershey kiss for all of you who took your time to read my fanfic! See ya next time and fly on dragons!~**_


	2. Reactions

_**Hey guys, I know its only been eleven hours but I have so many ideas floating around my head and I just can't wait any longer, so without further adue, ENJOY~**_

_**Disclaimer: I own the plot, but nothing else, if I did I would have killed off Astrid long ago**_

**Hiccup's POV**

I woke up in the morning to someone banging on the front door like no tommorow, and after five minutes of banging and trying to go to sleep I heard a loud crash, and wood pieces falling to the floor. I got up and threw on a shirt and pants before flying down the steps, and seeing Gobber the Belch, standing before my broken door. _Dad is going to freak_ I thought panicked.

"Whoops, sorry for breaking your door, Hiccup" He said with obvious humor in his voice.

"SORRY!? MY DAD IS GOING TO FREAK WHEN HE SEES THIS!" I shouted.

"Which is why he won't see it. After dragon training, I'll make a new one that looks exactly like the old one!" He said with pride etched into his voice for figuring that one out.

"Fine, but if he notices I blame you." I said.

"I'll gladly take the blame, besides, it's not like your Father notices anything that has something to do with you." He stated. Gee Gobber, could you be anymore insensitive?

"Why were you banging on my door like that?" I questioned.

"You forgot already, didn't ya? You are 10 minutes late for Dragon Training." He said with a smile. Oh gods I totally forgot! My eyes widened, and I raced up the stairs, pulled on my boots, put on a cleaner shirt, and bolted out the door, all in a matter of a minute. I heard Gobber yelling something about axes but I didn't stop 'till I was at the arena's gate, only barely panting. I saw Astrid, with Snotlout trying and failing to flirt with her, the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were having one of their hourly fights, and Fishlegs was muttering some dragon stats to himself against a wall. Snotlout noticed me come in and said

"Well the shrimp finally decides to get here" He said with a mocking tone. I waved off his insult, and leaned against a wall, waiting for Gobber to get there. Gobber came a minute later, huffing and puffing, saying

"Hiccup, when did you get so fast?!" He said breathlessly. Before I could reply Snotlout replied with

"He needs to know how to run away from bullies and dragons, doesn't he?" He sneered, laughing at his own joke. The other teens, besides Fishlegs, laughed too.

"Snotlout! Stop fooling around and get ready!" Gobber shouted. Everyone emediatly stopped laughing, and got into battle stances. Gobber walked over to one of the gates, and placed his hand on the lever.

"Begin!" He bellowed. Snotlout had a scared face, as he spoke,

"Wait, aren't you gonna teach us first!?"

"I believe in learning on the job." Gobber said smirking. He pulled down the lever, and the gronckle burst out of the cave. I jumped up and gripped the bars that lined the top of the arena, and the gronckle didn't notice me yet.

"What is the first thing you need when fighting a dragon?"

"A doctor?" I said after I dropped down from the bars, and grabbed a shield.

"Plus 5 speed?" Fishlegs guessed.

"A shield." Astrid stated

"Shield, go!" The teens ran to get a shield, but the twins grabbed the same one, starting the second fight that day.

"It's my shield!" Tuffnut shouted.

"No, it's mine!" Ruffnut shouted back

"Get that one, it has flowers on it, girls like flowers." Tuffnut said. Ruffnut pulled away the shield and slammed it onto Tuffnuts head.

"Oops, now this one has blood on it." She sneered. They continued their squabbling, until the Gronckle got tired of the noise coming from them, and shot the shield from their hands.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, you're out!" Gobber shouted

I was getting a little tired so I decided to end it there. I grabbed some dragon nip from my pocket and held it out as the Gronckle charged at me. Inches away from me it stopped, it's pupil widening before I rubbed the dragon nip over it's nose, having it drop at my feet, tounge lolling out in pleasure.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

_**Hey Guys! I won't be uploading a lot for the next two weeks. The reason is P.E. P.E is dangerous, someone tripped me, and I landed on my left hand(my dominant hand) and broke it, so I won't be uploading a lot until it heals enough that I can type without feeling like my hand is being poisoned and burned at the same time. If you're wondering I typed all of this whith my left hand and it's very difficult. I WISH IT WAS MY RIGHT HAND **_**TT^TT!****_ So peace out and fly on dragons~_**


	4. Incident

_**Hey guys I'm finally feeling better so I made this chapter! WHY P.E WHY!? YOU WERE MY FWIEND BUT I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!*grabs knife and repeatedly stabs guy named Zack* I feel much better~ ONWARDS DUCKLINGS!~**_

_**Zack:HELP ME, I'M DYI-*snap sounds through room***_

_**Me:Ignore that~**_

_**Bob: Hershey doesn't own anything, so don't sue her**_

**Previously**

_I was getting a little tired so I decided to end it there. I grabbed some dragon nip from my pocket and held it out as the Gronckle charged at me. Inches away from me it stopped, it's pupil widening before I rubbed the dragon nip over it's nose, having it drop at my feet, tounge lolling out in pleasure._

**Hiccups POV**

Silence. Who knew silence could be so loud. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a butterknife.

" How did you do that?" The twins said in unison. As if a bomb went off, they all came at me with questions, all becoming louder to have their question heard. I was overwhelmed by them, the noise confusing me and making me dizzy, before Gobber bellowed,

"ENOUGH! LET THE BOY SPEAK!" everyone emmediatly fell silent. I felt really awkward there, so I took off before more questions were asked. I heard fishlegs muttering something, but didn't quite catch it besides "+5 speed x2". A I speed along I started thinking. 'Maybe its about time I bring more supplies for Him.' I thought. When I finally came to my house, I still saw the splintered door, my father, an- WAIT, DAD!? Oh Gods he came home early! Forget about supplies I've got to get out of here! With that thought in my head I sped towards the docks, to get different supplies. As I was thinking about what I could get at the docks, I ran into something, or someONE, Hard.

"Oof!" I gasped. I looked to see what I ran into, and saw... Shit, Snotlout! How did he get out of the arena so fast?!

"Ah!" Snotlout shouted, as he fell to the ground, landing with a THUMP, in a bush of strange plants. Fuck, I know those plants, I'm definatly getting yelled at today.

"Watch where you're going, Useless!" Ah the old nickname. He hasn't used that one since I disapeared...

"You might want to go to the elder, Snotlout." I said calmly. He had a look of rage on his face as he said,(more like shouted)

"I'm not hurt, DIMWIT!" Dimwit? That's certainly new. I never had anyone call me that... Wait I think I can get something good out of this one...

"Oh? I'm the dim one? I'm not the one sitting in Poison Ivy." I stated, while laughing my butt off in my head. Oh Gods, his face was hillarious! Even He would crack up, the serious thing He was! Snotlout jumped to his feet, and ran off in the direction of the elder, and I let a small smile creep across my features. I continued running to the docks, and when I got there, I picked up a fish basket with ease, and turned to run, but then I smelled _it._

It was vile, it had bile quickly rise in my throat, forcing me to swallow so I didn't spill the contents in my stomach. **_Eel._** I screeched, and dropped the basket before trying to quickly scamper away from it, but failed, almost falling flat on my face. When I was ten feet away, I stopped, and sat glaring daggers at the Eels. Curious vikings glanced at me, and then the basket. One viking, curious enough to see what was in the basket, walked over to it, and **_opened it._** Oh Gods, now it's even WORSE! I gag at the stench of the Eels. He pulled out one of the many Eels and turned to face me.

He saw how I looked at it with disgust and fear, and had a mischevious glint in his eyes as he walked toward me, with the Eel facing out towards me. I had a feral look on my features, while growling softly, the volume rising as he walked closer. When he was about three feet away, everyone who was watching the scene could hear my loud growling, rivaling that of a Monstrous Nightmares. When he was two feet away, I pounced.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys, sorry it took so long, but its finally here! Hershey Kiss to all of ya! By the way, you will find out who He is soon, most likely next chapter. PM me if you think you can guess it! Bye!<strong>_


	5. Bad smells

_**Hey Guys, I'm back~ I can't believe over 1,000 people have looked at this Fic, I love you all! Here is the Official chapter 4!~ BTW Toothless never loses his tail fin in this Fic, because Hiccup never shot him down... yeah you know what I mean. Hiccup is very OOC in this chapter but I try to make it as little as possible.**_

_**:. Dragon speech.: Spoiler... oh well.**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING! I OWN HICCUP AND TOOTHLESS, AND ASTRID WILL DIE SOON YOU WILL SEE! If you believed that, I WAS JOKING! I own nothing but the plot. *cries***_

**Previously:**_He saw how I looked at it with disgust and fear, and had a mischievous glint in his eyes as he walked toward me, with the Eel facing out towards me. I had a feral look on my features, while growling softly, the volume rising as he walked closer. When he was about three feet away, everyone who was watching the scene could hear my loud growling, rivaling that of a Monstrous Nightmares. When he was two feet away, I pounced._

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I landed squarely on the viking, making him lose his balance. The viking gasped in surprise, falling over with a thump. Heh, funny, I knocked over two people in one day. I landed on his chest, knocking the wind out of him, and ripped the vile, _thing,_ out of his grasp. He watched in shock as I ripped the thing to shreds, stuffing it into his throat, before covering his mouth and nose, and after a few long seconds, he was forced to swallow.

"Don't EVER try that EVER again, GOT IT!?" I screeched. The viking nodded, looking into my eyes as they turned an Acidic green, the pupil slitting, becoming thinner as the seconds passed, looking like he could pee his pants at any given moment.

"Good, and if any of you tell what happened to my father, I will see to all of your deaths!" I threatened. Usually they laughed any threat off, but this time their was so much killing intent, they agreed. They all saw my eyes, and agreed by nodding their heads in unison. I got up and off the viking and started walking toward the only basket left, that had a viking next to it, looking torn between running with or without the basket. He chose the latter, and ran away, leaving the basket behind in his haste of wanting to keep his life. I smirked, which looked misplaced on my face.

I sniffed the basket to see if there were no Eels, and thank the Gods, there were none, before grabbing it, hoisting it onto my back with little to no effort, and started jogging away. I could feel the fearful stares, burning holes into my head. As I entered the forest, I slowed to walk, wanting to enjoy the forest.

"Ah, I remember when I actually lived in the forest, nothing to disturb me but deer, bears, and dragons." I thought aloud. The forest was beautiful this time of day. Sunlight leaked through the tree's, casting a green glow, birds were flying through the forest, chirping happily, freely. As I walked through the forest I came across a cove. The cove was huge, it was encased in stone wall, towering high above a glistening lake, big enough to house 50 fish. Vines clung to the walls of the cove.

I walked down a carved path, and went to the lake, splashing water on my face, to rid of any dirt that clung to me from tackling that viking. As I was washing my face, I saw a strange reflection in the water, before turning around to see nothing there. I shrugged it off, taking it as my imagination acting up, and went back to cleaning up. Suddenly I was thrown to the ground, pinned, staring into _lime green eyes._

* * *

><p>I screamed, and at the same time, the dragon roared. I kicked out of reflex, hitting the dragon in the stomach. The dragon grunted, before crawling off.<p>

:. Well done, sneak attack training a success.: The dragon grunted.

:. You need to stop with the surprise attacks, Toothless, it'll give me a heart attack one day!.:

:. Well I'm sorry for wanting to make sure your reflexes are sharp, including that kick! Damn Hiccup did it have to be so hard?!.: Toothless growled

:. Yes, because I didn't know it was my idiotic and over protective mother dragon!.: I hissed. After a few seconds we heard a loud grumbling come from both of our abdomens. We had a mind agreement, and decided who would do what.

Toothless scuffed, before turning away and walking to the pond, plunging into it with waves crashing on to the shore. He came back up with a mouthful of fish, and crawled onto land, shaking his wings of water that collected in the folds. He dropped the fish six feet away from the pond, and turned to gather wood. As he did that, I searched the ground for good sticks to skewer the fish on. I found three good strait and sturdy ones, and by then, Toothless made it back with fire wood. I set the firewood up in the traditional way, three large ones leaning against each other, with smaller ones underneath. Toothless spat out a mini plasma blast, and the fire flickered to life. I speared three fish onto the sticks and set them up so they leaned over the fire.

As the fish were cooking, Toothless laid down a few feet away from the fire, and I sat against him. The warm glow of the fire cast shadows, dancing across the grassy floor. I saw that the fish were a golden brown, and took them off the fire to start eating. Toothless kept most of the fish for himself, the selfish dragon he is. While I was eating, Toothless finished awhile ago, Toothless jerked his head up, sniffing the air, before growling lowly. Still growling, he curled his tail around me protectively, glaring at the top of the cove.

:. Toothless? What's wrong Bud?.: I said with slivers of panic in my voice.

:. I smell something. Something _bad_.: He said lowly. I looked around the top of the cove as well, and strained my ears to hear what Toothless heard. Then I heard it. Footsteps. _Human_ footsteps.

:. Toothless we need to go now!.: I said hurriedly. I sprinted over to a crack in the stone wall, and pulled out a saddle, modified to fit a dragon. (It looks just like the one from the movie only without the gear for controlling a fin) I hurried back over to Toothless, who sat impatiently for me. I fit the saddle faster then I ever have, and climbed on to Toothless, and just before we took off, I saw a flash of _blonde._

**_Oh My God, my first POV switch! Bare with me, it may be terrible._**

**Astrid's POV**

I was walking through the woods, looking for a good and thick tree to use my axe on, when I saw a pillar of smoke not that far off. I take a couple steps forward and scrunched my face up in confusion. What was someone doing here? I thought I was the only one who went to train here. I should go check it out... But what if it's a dragon? Wait, why would a dragon ever hang out on an island full of dragon KILLING vikings? Well there's a first for everything... After an internal debate with common sense, I started to quietly walk towards the spot where the smoke was coming from, my footsteps barely audible. As I got closer to the source, I saw that there was a ledge, it wasn't just flat ground. When I got to the ledge, a blur of black and brown flew up from behind the cliff face. I gasped loudly, and stumbled back in surprise. When I got over my shock, I ran to the ledge and peered in. All that was left behind was a still burning fire, and one , uneaten, cooked fish.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay guys, I decided to leave it there, sorry for the long wait, but inspiration was hard to find, and I had writer's block for a few days, but it's finally done! Now I can sleep in peace... Here's a Hershey Kiss for all of ya who took your time to read this chapter! Also, please review, I have been greatly discouraged by how little reviews I get, and thus why it took so long to write. So peace out, and eat Hershey's!~<strong>_


End file.
